


Why can’t laundry days be normal?

by slithery_snek



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: College, Crazy, Dorms, Eren Is a Little Shit, Fun, Funny, Funny-ish, Humor, Laundry, Laundry is bae, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, attack on titan - Freeform, but it has to be long lol, ereri, hehe, humor AHAHAHAHAHAHA, i abandoned all my fics and now im randomly writing a one-shot. Okay??, idk what to put in tags, im sorry not sorry, just keep tagging, just keep tagging tagging tagging, just weird omgerd, oops my words got the best of me, this actually happened with my friend and it was embarrassing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-06-24 08:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15626490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slithery_snek/pseuds/slithery_snek
Summary: Eren can’t speak what's on his mind. Levi helps.(?)





	Why can’t laundry days be normal?

**Author's Note:**

> **Original: posted August 11th, 2018. Here's the notes for then:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Just so you know, writing at 3 am is likely not going to get you a quality one-shot. Just a heads up! :)
> 
> *gurgles on this cringy fanfic*
> 
>  
> 
> **Edited: November 25/26th, 2018. New notes:**
> 
>  
> 
> I've grown in writing since.... _this. ___
> 
> I knew it was trash and needed editing. So guess what I did? I actually came back for something! Hooray!
> 
> *2 minutes later*
> 
>  So you see, this November fix is a disappointment to humanity. How is this an edit?
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Levi and Eren were roomates in college. Somehow, they rummaged enough money to live in a house with a few other living beings. Four humans, a cat, and a dog.

How do they get along, you ask? They don't. 

The one-story house had a finished basement and a living area upstairs. Two bedrooms upstairs, two downstairs.

They had two other roommates who they shared the house with. The two roommates lived in the basement, while Eren and Levi lived on the first story.

Today was Wednesday. The night that Levi always did laundry.

Per the norm, Levi was in the laundry room, grabbing his clothes from the dryer and putting them into a laundry basket. He left all of his other roommate’s clothes in the dryer for themselves to sort out. If his colleagues didn't know how to get their own clothes from a laundry machine, they're unsophisticated swines.

Eren was watching TV from the living room, when he heard the dryer shut off. He shuffled up from his position on the couch, sitting up. He grudged his way to the laundry room.

Peering in the doorway, the brunette stole a glance to Levi’s fine frame. He leaned against the frame of the entryway, crossing his arms. The raven caught him staring. 

_Oops. ___

__

__Eren played it off._ _

__

__“Something you need Eren?” Levi asked, pausing what he was doing and looking up._ _

____

____

Eren nodded, sliding from his position. He stood up straight.

“Yeah. Can you take my clothes off?”

Levi looked at him with a stunned expression.

Eren seemed to finally process what he had just said. His face flushed a dark shade of pink. It tinted the tops of his ears a blushed color. 

“I-i mean _OUT!_ Not off! Can you take my clothes out of the dryer!” He stuttered, his face morphed into mortal embarrassment.

Levi smirked, staring deep into Eren's soul.

“And here I was, about to say yes. It's a no for the laundry though. Do it yourself, you lazy pig.” He said, a smug expression painting his face. 

Levi mourned for a camera. He would’ve recorded every second of this scenario playing out before him. Eren, inhumanly turned as red as a tomato and his eyes widened to the side of saucers. He stumbled out of the doorway, mumbling a “ _why _did I even ask...”__

____

____

A few weeks later, they started dating.

**Author's Note:**

> Good job. You survived. Here, have a cookie.
> 
> I just hope you guys found a little humor out of this.  
> This is a true story, except my friend didn’t have the same reaction. 
> 
> *roblox death sound* _oof_
> 
> Have a wonderful day/night/evening/morning/afternoon/dusk/midnight/eclipse, and thanks for reading!


End file.
